little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Spells (Fan-made Characters)
.Magic Spells are a magical action used by witches to perform magic. It is generally performed using a magic wand. Description Spells are the primary mean by which witches carry out their magic. To be used, a spell requires basically two things: incantation and magical energy. If a witch pronounces the spell incorrectly, the wand does not channel magical energy and if they lack the necessary power to use it, the spell will fail. While the simplest spells can be performed almost effortlessly, the more advanced spells require a higher level of skill and experience. The higher the user's level, the spells can be used at a higher level as well, as seen with Transformation spells, which can transform a target into a higher or lower stage. After a witch has casted a spell a lot of times and has enough experience, spells can be used without verbal incantation. List of magic spells This is a list of magic spells used by the characters of Little Witch Academia and all of my characters. Offensive magic spells These magic spells are usually used for offensive maneuvers. Nullification Spell The Nullification Spell or Luna Lana (ルーナラーナ Rūnarāna) is a Fusion Magic spell that can negate any kind of magic. It is an extremely complicated spell that requires absolute concentration and self-control among its users. This spell was used in The Enchanted Parade by Diana and Professor Finnelan to get rid of the mushroom monster that Akko and Sucy accidentally created during the class. It is used again at the end of the film by Akko, Lotte and Sucy to defeat the giant. The incantation for activating the spell is Ein Ein Sof. Ein Sof Ohr. Luna Lana. This is used by Mordred, Morgan, Erika, and Mia in unison to get rid of two monster terrifying ordinary humans that do not posses magic. Heat Blast Spell The Heat Blast Spell is a magic spell that attacks the target with a heat energy strike capable of destroying weak creatures and considerably damaging a human. Although it is originally used for medical treatment like radiation teraphy, it can also be applied as attack magic. This spell was first used by Diana to destroy a monster in Luna Nova Magical Academy's dungeon in the first short film. Diana uses this spell to destroy several Pappiliodya cocoons she confused with parasites in "Pappiliodya". In "The Road to Arcturus, Diana and Akko uses this spell through the Shiny Rod to attack Croix's Magitronic monster that was out of control. Alice Windsor uses this spell to attack several monsters and defend herself from the monsters so that she may take them down without getting injuries. For her adept mastery of this spell she is widely known for having the most powerful attack range of any witch with the Heat Blast Spell. Leg Strengthening Spell The Leg Strengthening Spell is a Body Strengthening Magic spell that infuses magic energy into the user's legs, allowing them to increase the power of their kicks In "Chariot of Fire", Ursula uses this spell to attack Croix's sentinel statues and advance on the walls of the tower. Counter Spell